A New Plan
by sesshluver
Summary: Makai visits the Kenshin gumi to help two certain females show the men in their lives that they are meant to be with them. You do not have to read Makai in order to follow this story.
1. Strange Visitors

Chapter One: Strange Visitors

Makai looked with silent glee at the closed doors in front of her. Oh she was going to have fun with this. Gracefully, she stepped closer, raising her hand and knocking firmly. She could hear movement within the gates of the dojo she was at, along with faint curses. She knew it was late, but she hadn't been able to wait for morning to begin her assignment. Finally, the doors in front of her began to open, and a red-haired man not much taller than herself, and slender, stepped out. He regarded her with curious amethyst eyes. After all, it wasn't every day that you had mysterious visitors in the middle of the night. Especially ones dressed like her.

She wore a pair of black pants that skimmed her legs, a pair of tennis shoes peeking out. Her shirt hugged her generous chest, the scoop neck showing a dangerous amount of cleavage, and then floating away from her small frame. Bell sleeves completed the peasant top. Her hair was held up by a pair of decorative chopsticks. Knowing the people of this time, they would either think her a prostitute or crazy.

"Can I help you miss," he asked politely, the timber of his voice lower than one might expect from one so small. Smiling benignly, Makai nodded her head.

"I need to speak with Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao please," she answered softly, watching with careful eyes the man before her. She could see why Kaoru cared for him so. Even though he was small, it by no means made him weak. His movements were perfectly controlled, the power he possessed fairly humming in the night air. Yes, Kenshin was quite something.

"I'm afraid they are asleep. Could you come back tomorrow," he inquired, his eyes narrowing slightly. So he was protecting them, or more importantly Kaoru. She could tell he thought little of her attire, and even less of her late night visit. Though her outer countenance didn't shift, Makai snickered mentally. Oh this was definitely going to be fun. She could feel another presence approaching, the power it contained tangible. A tall man with midnight black hair and ice blue eyes came to stand beside the smaller male. So Aoshi had joined them.

"I really must speak with them. The matter is most urgent, and confidential," she added, seeing the protest rising on his lips. She allowed some of her power to leak out of her tight control, pushing a little more to get her way. She watched as curious eyes turned weary at its gentle brushing. Maybe now they would get a hint. She was going to see those women regardless of what the men wanted. She watched Kenshin sigh in resignation before turning toward the dojo.

"If it is truly that important, then I guess we don't have much choice," he said quietly. Makai followed him in, Aoshi bringing up the rear. So they thought to guard the girls from her. That was a joke. If she had wanted any of them dead, they would be. Maybe she had let a little too much of her power out. She didn't want the men of the dojo to be suspicious of her. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly bumped into Kenshin's back as he halted in the training room. Indicating she should sit, he lit a few lanterns to provide some light.  
Aoshi took a seat opposite her, studying her intently. She knew he was looking for any weaknesses in case she tried to bring harm to any within the dojo. She gave a delicate snort. Like that was going to happen. She saw him quirk an eyebrow in question. Makai just met his cold blue eyes and smiled serenely. She'd been doing this too long to be intimidated by anyone. Besides, if they ever met her husband, they would understand why she was so unafraid. It helped being mated to a powerful demon.

She would have just done this the old fashioned way with dreams, but she had a feeling that the people in this dojo would discard them as delusions or tired brains. She couldn't afford to waste her time going through channels that wouldn't work when she was perfectly able to come in person. Besides, she needed to get away from the past for a little while. She loved her home, but sometimes even these "modern" conveniences gave her a little boost of energy.

She could hear soft footsteps hurriedly approaching the training room. Low feminine whispers greeted her ears. Finally! She thought she was going to have to wait here forever. Rising to her feet, she turned to face the doors to the hallway. She felt the air shift around her as Aoshi stood as well, coming to stand just behind her. The doors slowly slid open before two very sleepy and rumpled looking women walked in. She giggled lowly at the cute picture they made and at the way the man behind her tensed. He was probably enjoying the view. Misao did look darling.

"Hello, I'm sorry to have bothered you so late, but I've come a long way with a very important message," she spoke, her eyes dancing with merriment. She watched as Kaoru straightened her sleeping yukata while Misao tried to get her long, unbound hair out of her eyes. Situated, they came to a halt to look at their late night visitor. Both sets of eyes were curious and a little angry, but that was to be expected.

"It's okay. Why don't we sit down and you can relay your message," Kaoru said kindly, indicating they should seat themselves on the floor. Yeah right. Aoshi and Kenshin didn't need to hear what she had to say.

"I'm afraid what I have to tell you is private. May we three go to one of your rooms to speak," she asked kindly.

"Sure, we can use my room," Misao said, her energy slowly returning to her after her rude awakening. Giving a little wave to the men, she followed the girls into the gloomy hallway. They made their way further into the confines of the dojo, coming to a room at the end of the hall. Misao indicated they should precede her in. After they had seated themselves, two sets of questioning blue eyes turned her way.

"So what do you have to tell us," Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"Just one moment dear," Makai answered, rising to go and close the shoji door. She then walked to the middle of the room, holding her right hand out, palm facing the ceiling. The tear dropped shaped diamond necklace around her neck began to glow as strands of pure light exited her hand. They wove around the room, spreading themselves against the wall until a solid white barrier surrounded them. Slowly the light melted into the wood, enclosing the three women in a sound proof room. There, that would take care of any eavesdroppers.

"What the…" Kaoru whispered in wonder. She had never seen anything like that. It would appear their mysterious visitor was far more than what she seemed. The beautiful woman seated herself once more facing them. The necklace she wore slowly beginning to fade until the stone rested benignly at her throat.

"Now we can talk freely," the woman began, a smile of mischievousness upon her lips.

"My name is Makai. I am a sorceress," the woman said, her face a serious mask now. Even though neither woman believed in such things, they had just witnessed the undeniable proof not moments ago.

"How do we know you won't harm us," Misao asked suspiciously. If the woman was as powerful as she appeared to be, they needed to be on guard. Who knows what else she could do.

"Hon, if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be sitting hear talking right now. Neither would Kaoru, Kenshin, or Aoshi be around," she said laughingly. The serious gleam in her eyes, though, belied her face. So she wasn't here to harm them. Like she said, they would already be dead if she had. Relaxing her stance, Misao looked to the strange female in confusion. So, what did she want?

"If you haven't come to harm us, then why are you here," Kaoru asked, confusion clouding her face.

"I have a proposition to make," Makai said, a wicked gleam in her eye. Yes, this was definitely going to be fun.


	2. Propositions

Chapter Two: Propositions

Kaoru and Misao looked at one another in interest. What kind of proposition could this mysterious woman make to them that was important enough to wake them in the middle of the night? Despite their suspiciousness, they couldn't help but be intrigued. Seeming to come to a mutual understanding, they turned to Makai, waiting for her to elaborate. The woman's smile seemed to light up, mischief flashing in her honey eyes.

"So, exactly what kind of proposition are you making," Kaoru asked, her heart starting to thunder. She didn't know why she should be so nervous. If it was important enough to come at this time of night, then it had to be worth her time. It couldn't be anything bad, could it?

"Do not worry, Kaoru, you will like what I am going to propose," the woman said sweetly, somehow putting her fears to rest. She had a presence about her that made Kaoru feel safe. It was odd. She should be on her guard. After all, this woman was a self-proclaimed sorceress, and a very powerful one at that.

"And that would be," an irate Misao asked. She didn't like being woken up from Aoshi dreams. Especially Aoshi dreams that involved them both naked and sweaty. Just thinking about her late night vision made her wet. If only the idiot would get a clue. He still insisted on thinking of her as nothing more than a child. She was EIGHTEEN for goodness sake. Most women her age were married with at least a couple of kids. The thought of her and Aoshi's children running around, blue eyes flashing in amusement and mischief made her sigh wistfully.

Kaoru's thoughts were much along the lines of Misao's. She had been enjoying dreams of Kenshin doing things to her that the real life version would faint over. Sometimes she just wished she had the courage to bop him over the head, drag him off somewhere, and have her way with him. It was amazing how much of a baka he was. She was twenty, and she could feel the lonely years ahead of her stretching into oblivion. She knew she would never be able to be with anyone other than the red-haired rurouni, and he didn't seem like a plausible future right now.

"I am going to help make your biggest dream come true," Makai said into the stillness of the air. She waited for the girls' reactions. She wanted to see who figured out her statement first. She saw confusion clouding both sets of eyes, thoughts turning inward. It appeared they were trying to think of what could possible be their biggest dream, though the answers were eavesdropping right outside the door.

Kaoru silently contemplated the woman's cryptic message. Their biggest dream? What on earth could that mean? If she had to choose her ultimate fantasy, she would have to say being with Kenshin would be it. Could that be what she was talking about? But how could she guarantee such a thing? She herself had tried on numerous occasions in the past to get the baka rurouni to notice her feelings. Short of jumping him, she had tried every trick in the book. Did this woman know something she did not? Slowly, hope began to bloom in her heart. Maybe this was the answer to her prayers after all.

"I see you've figured out what I mean Kaoru," Makai said. She watched a slow smile form on the young woman's lips at her confirmation. She had been waiting a long time to bring these girls' their dreams. She could feel anticipation welling in her own heart. She couldn't wait to get started.

"Well Kaoru might have figured it out, but I sure as hell haven't," an irate Misao complained. First this woman wakes her up from her Aoshi dream, and now she was telling her something she couldn't understand. It was too late at night to be trying to figure out any cryptic messages. Besides, she REALLY wanted to get back to her Aoshi dream. It had been an especially good one.

"I am going to help you seduce the man you love," the woman proclaimed, watching as Misao's mouth dropped open, all the air leaving her lungs. Makai laughed in merriment. She just looked too cute. She hadn't thought her declaration would surprise the girl that much. But she guessed it wasn't every day that strange people told you such things.

"Misao, darling, breathe," she admonished gently. It certainly wouldn't help her plans if one of her charges keeled over from lack of oxygen. It would ruin all her plans. She heard the young woman take in a great breath of air, coughing as her poor lungs tried to figure out what to do with the overflow. Her face began to turn red, as she tried to get her body back under control. Makai leaned over and patted her firmly on the back, helping the girl get her bearings back. Well, that was fun. Now on to the more important stuff.

"What do you mean seduce," a flustered Misao asked. Could this woman be for real? She had tried everything to get Aoshi to notice her, short of walking into his room naked. Tapping her chin, on second thought, that wasn't a bad idea. She would probably give him a heart attack, though. She wanted to surprise the ice cube, not kill him. Maybe tying him down and doing all those delicious things she'd been dreaming about to his body would work. Nah, he would probably be trying to tell her in his usual calm voice that she shouldn't be doing such things, especially concerning him. Oh well, she sighed.

"I mean, my dear Misao, that I have the perfect way to make those two bakas outside the door act on their feelings, thereby granting you your biggest dream. Just because they haven't acted so far, doesn't mean they don't love you two. They're just idiots when it comes to expressing it," Makai stated. She could see the wicked gleam entering Misao's eyes, Kaoru already lost in a fantasy of what she would do to Kenshin when the plan came to its end. Well, it would seem that they were going to be cooperative. This was going to be easier than she first imagined.

"It sounds like you have everything already figured out," Kaoru said, interest coating every word.

"Oh, yes I do. I've been working on this for a long time," she said mischievously. And how the girls were going to love it.

"I think I'm liking you better and better, Makai. Maybe we just needed a fresher perspective…and a little magic…to get the job done," an evil looking Misao said. That girl was plotting. Good, she would need their active participation if everything was to go according to plan.

"You have no idea. Well ladies, are you ready to hear what I have to say," she inquired. Two sets of blue eyes turned to look at one another, silently contemplating their answer. They stared at one another for a few seconds before nodding their heads in agreement. Turning to Makai, they proclaimed their answer.

"Yes," two feminine voices chorused. Chuckling, Makai preceded to tell them her plan.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do," she said, relaying her trap for two very unsuspecting men listening outside the door, nothing but muted whispers reaching their curious ears.


End file.
